The invention generally relates to methods for preparing compounds useful as kinase inhibitors or alternatively, as components or precursors in the synthesis of kinase inhibitors.
Pyrrolotriazine compounds useful as kinase inhibitors are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/573,829 filed May 18, 2000, which is commonly assigned with this application. Pyrrolotriazine compounds substituted with an acidic group reportedly having sPLA2-inhibitory activity are disclosed in WO 01/14378 A1 to Shionogi & Co., Ltd, published Mar. 1, 2001 in Japanese. The entire disclosure of each of the patent applications, patents, and publications referred to herein is incorporated herein by reference.
Compounds suitable as kinase inhibitors are described in co-pending and commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 10/036,293, the entire disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. There are no previously known methods for manufacturing pyrrolotriazines, which form the core structure of such kinase inhibitors. Desirably, useful processes for producing such compounds would utilize commercially available starting materials to minimize costs, and would also reduce the reliance on more toxic reactants, while maintaining acceptable product yields. Such processes are described and claimed herein.